Captain
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Lady Katherine Beckett's life is thrown into turmoil when her family is attacked, forcing her to find refuge with the crew of Captain Montgomery's pirate ship. The Captain takes in the young girl and raises him along with his crew of misfit youth and his young daughter, Lanie. Kate becomes his successor and helps Sir Richard Castle and his family. AU. Eventual Caskett. T for now.
1. Prologue

**Yes. I am starting a new story. No, you are not hallucinating. I'm sorry but I've been very stressed out since my interview at Barnes & Noble and I got the sudden inspiration to write a pirate AU while I wait for them to call me so that I can HOPEFULLY fill out my W2 and start working. Fingers crossed! **

**Anywho, enjoy this! I'm gonna try to make it short and fast and smutty and fluffy, all at the same time, so I'm giving myself a MAXIMUM of 15 chapters to get everything down. This is going to be a challenge for me, but you should reap the benefits because that means longer chapters and frequent updates, so ENJOY!**

**Prologue**

The young Lady Katherine Beckett lived a life of luxury and privilege…for the first nine years.

She was raised the child of a lawyer and a midwife, James and Johanna Beckett. Her father was born into privilege, much like she was, and was trained as a prosecutor, quickly finding success under the consciousness of the King, whom they'd have dinner with every now and again, and who constantly requested Jim's services in some of the largest trials in the country.

James Beckett put more criminals away than any prosecutor in the history of England—a fact that his entire family was very proud of. His wife and daughter included.

Johanna's past was more of a mystery to both husband and daughter. Kate knew that her mother's childhood was not as privileged as her father's. She also knew that Johanna had medical training that allowed her to work as a professional midwife, but she knew nothing of her mother's family or what led her to the marriage to her father.

According to Jim, they met in Surrey, in 1846, when she helped birth his sister, Theresa's, first son. They married three years after and then had Kate within the next year.

"That's all I know, Katie," Jim used to say, fondly, when Kate asked him to tell her, again, about how he and Johanna met. "Good night, Love," he would add, kissing her forehead and then made his way out of her bedroom.

Regardless of their pasts, James and Johanna Beckett were wonderful parents to their one and only child. Jo refused to hire any nanny for Kate and would take her to birthing and prenatal appointments before Kate could even walk. And James would teach her everything he knew about legal proceedings and encouraged her to learn math and science from her mother.

"Perhaps," he once said to Johanna, when Kate was supposed to be sleeping, "she'll be London's first woman doctor."

"No," Johanna said, shaking her head. "She won't be. That title has already been taken, my dear. But she shall be _one _of the firsts, I can guarantee it."

Kate's heart had swelled with hope and excitement as she rushed back to her bedroom and jumped under the covers before her parents could spot her.

All that changed, however, at the age of ten, just a few weeks after her birthday.

On that day, Kate and her father were eating dinner, awaiting Johanna's return from a birthing—Kate had been unable to join her due to her lessons—and talking about this and that, just passing the time, when they heard a large crash.

Kate jumped in her seat, and Jim's eyes widened in fear as he stood, placing his napkin on his plate and walking towards the foyer. He was only in the doorway when he froze, his body going completely rigid.

"Katie," he whispered, "you have to leave."

"Wh-what?" Kate asked, confused and scared.

"Katie, _leave_," he hissed back. "Go! You must go _now_!"

His whispers were frantic and confusing. Kate stood and tried to make her way towards him, but he shooed her away with frantic hand gestures.

"Leave through the kitchen door!" he ordered. "Don't stop running. Not for anything, Katie!"

"Where will I go?" the frightened young girl asked in a whimper, tears filling her eyes.

"Go to the shipyard," Jim told her. "Board the first ship you can. Tell the crew that, by demand of the King, they are bound to bring you to safety. Now _go_!"

"But what about Mum?" Kate asked, her voice smaller than Jim had ever heard it.

He sighed, looking away from her. "I suppose they've already gotten to her."

Kate gasped, her eyes widening, her head shaking slowly, back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Kate, GO!" Jim bellowed at her, just as she heard a crash and an explosion of debris flew in from the foyer, knocking Jim onto his behind.

"Dad!" Kate exclaimed, taking a step towards him.

"No!" he screamed. "GO NOW!" Kate spared him one more look, before turning and running through the kitchen, right out the back door. She had to pick up the skirt of her blue dress as she ran, but she never stopped. Not even as the thorns of the backyard rose bush scratched at her arms and tore at her clothing. Not when she encountered a mean looking stray, who clamped his jaws around her skirt and tugged, ripping the expensive fabric. She barely seemed to notice the blood oozing from her many cuts and the bruises that riddled her arms as she tripped and knocked into walls, nor the boy she knocked down, who was carrying a crate of some sort of vegetable, which spilled all over the ground as some woman screamed after her.

Eventually, the many dirty allies of London led her to the shipyard. Kate turned back, panting, her eyes searching the sky, widening as they fell on a cloud of black smoke, rising into the night sky.

Her house! It could only be from her house! Kate took a step back towards it, but her father's words echoed in her ears. His instructions…

_Board a ship_!

Kate stumbled as she ran towards the first ship she saw, three navy men guarding it.

"Please!" she exclaimed. "You must help me! You must let me board this ship!"

The tallest of the three men looked down at her with disgust.

"And why, pray tell, should we do that?" he asked in a snotty-sounding voice.

"Because I am Lady Katherine Beckett," Kate replied, standing tall and proud, "daughter of Lord James Beckett."

"The prosecutor?" the chubbiest of the three clarified.

"Yes!" Kate exclaimed. "Yes, exactly!"

The three men shared looks, before they suddenly burst into raucous laughter, slapping their knees and wiping at their eyes.

"What an imaginative little wench, eh?" the plain-looking one asked the other two, before turning to her. "Go beg somewhere else, rat!" he growled at her, before all three men turned away, leaving Kate astounded.

She found similar luck on the next two ships, before she realized that she wouldn't get anywhere with any of the navy men—all of whom were pompous and rude, she thought bitterly.

She continued on to the next ship, which was very decidedly _not _filled with navy men at all. She spotted a colored man, with graying hair and a mustache, ordering around a couple of boys, not much older than Kate herself, as they carried crates up onto the ship.

This would be her chance, she thought, creeping up the ship's ramp, dodging every crew member she caught sight of—none of which even had an inkling of her presence.

Once on board, Kate hid behind a pile of crates, curling herself into a tiny ball and waiting, patiently, for the ship to start moving before she revealed herself.

She waited an extra twenty minutes to make sure they were not close enough to turn back around so she could be thrown off, and stepped out from behind the crates, scaring a small, pale, brown-haired boy so bad that he squeaked.

"Captain!" he shouted and, at once, the colored man was racing towards them, with a small colored girl toddling after him, barefoot.

"What is it, Ryan?" he asked, his voice worried but firm. Ryan pointed at Kate, who forced herself to keep from hiding again.

The Captain's eyes softened when he saw the young girl, but his voice revealed no affection or trust.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"K-Katherine Be-Beckett, si—_Captain,"_ she answered.

"I see…and just what do you think you're doing on _my _ship, young lady?" He crossed his arms over his chest, the younger body mimicking this move.

Suddenly, Kate's eyes filled with tears and she sniffled, trying to keep them at bay. "I…I…I need your help," she gurgled, swallowing past the lump in her throat.

"With what?" the man asked, his voice softer this time. The little girl was peering around his leg at Kate, her chocolate brown eyes wide with wonder.

"Th-they're after me!" Kate cried. "They killed my mother and perhaps my father, too! You must take me to safety, b-by order of the King!"

The man laughed at that.

"Look around, Love," he said, "does it look as if _we _work under the _King's _command?"

Kate glanced around, catching sight of even more young people. Many were children her own age, but there were a few older teenagers and a few adults, all staring at her, smirks and scowls on their faces. They were all dirty and tattooed, wearing tattered clothing and sporting scars bigger than the cuts Kate must have been sporting on her own frail body.

Suddenly, it occurred to her what kind of ship she was on.

"You…you're _pirates_?" she squeaked, backing away, her back hitting a crate, but not budging and inch.

The man nodded. "Now you've got it, Love," he laughed. "Now don't be frightened," he said, once he noticed even more tears filling her eyes. "We are not going to hurt you; but we can't protect you, either."

"Wh-why not?" Kate asked, not knowing which she was asking him to clarify for her.

"Because I am a _firm _believer of every man—or woman—for his or herself. Understand?"

Kate nodded, slowly, her face paling.

"So are you going to throw me over the side, then?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"What?" he laughed. "Now why would we want to do that?"

"You said—"

"I said that we couldn't protect you," the man said, "but that doesn't mean that I can't teach you how to protect _yourself_. And if you become part of my crew, I'd be more than happy to do that for you. Provided you pull your own weight, of course."

Kate's green eyes widened at that. "You want _me _to…to be a pirate?" she asked.

The man nodded. "Exactly," he confirmed. "Otherwise, we can just drop you at the next port and you can go off to find your precious king. Though I don't suggest it."

"Wh-why not?" Kate asked.

"I never liked him," he said, with a hint of disgust in his voice. "King William always sort of rubbed me the wrong way—perhaps it was the slavery I was forced into for the first twenty years of my life. Perhaps it's just because I know a few things about him."

"Like what?" Kate asked, nervously. She remembered having dinner in the Castle with his family, and how nice he'd seemed.

"That, my dear," the man said, "is a secret for a later date; trust me. Now…are you in? Or do we have to drop you overboard?"

Kate swallowed thickly. "Okay," she said, "I'll stay."

"Brilliant!" he smiled. "Lanie?" The little girl popped out, looking up at him for her instructions; she couldn't have been older than five.

"Yes, Papa?" she asked; her voice carried a Caribbean lilt that was almost musical.

"Take Lady Katherine down to your cabin; you two will be sharing from now on." The little girl's face brightened and she turned to Kate, holding out her hand.

"Follow me," she said. Kate hesitated for only a second, before wrapping her hand around the girl's smaller one and following her towards the door that led down into the ship. Before they entered, however, she turned back.

"Excuse me?" she said, politely, causing the man to turn around, his eyebrows raised in silent question. "What is your name?"

"I," the man said, "am Captain Roy Montgomery—but you may just call me Captain." Kate nodded.

"Yes, Captain," she said, before allowing the little girl to lead her downstairs.

Their room was small and contained far more bunks than necessary for the two girls.

"Does anybody else sleep in here?" Kate asked.

"No," Lanie answered, climbing up to one of the top beds on the wall and looking down over the edge. "It just you and me; Papa don't like mixing de boys and de girls. Besides, I was de only girl before you, so I've had it all to meself."

"Oh," Kate said. "Do you mind having another person sleeping in here?"

"Not at all!" the girl exclaimed, giving Kate a bright smile. "You are de first girl on dis ship since my Mama!"

"And where is your mother?" Kate asked, choosing the bunk right across from her. Lanie's face fell.

"She die," she sighed. "Last year."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kate exclaimed. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It alright," Lanie said, giving her a sad smile. "I don't mind so much, anymore. I jus focus on all the happy things about my Mama and then I not so sad!"

"I'll have to try that," Kate murmured.

"Oh, your Mama die too?" Lanie asked. Kate nodded.

"I think so," she sighed. "That's what my father said. I think he might be gone as well."

Suddenly, Lanie was right next to her, climbing up into her bed. Before Kate could say anything, the girl's arms were around her neck, her face pressed into her neck.

"Why are you hugging me?" Kate asked, cautiously wrapping her own arms around the girl.

"Mama always say that hugs make _everyting _betta, so I try," she explained. "Is it workin'?"

Kate smiled, feeling more tears fall down her cheeks. "I think so," she said, wrapping her arms tightly around Lanie.

The girls fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.

The next morning, Captain Montgomery gave Kate some new—ish—clothes to wear; a yellowing button-down shirt, a pair of trousers with a rope belt, and a pair of boots that she had to fill with rags to keep from falling off her feet.

"They're Esposito's," the captain told her. "He's closer to your size than Ryan is, but you'll have to return them once you can buy your own, alright?" Kate nodded.

"Yes sir," she said. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," he replied. "Now change and get ready for your first day of work."

"What would you like me to do?" Kate asked, once she was dressed in the too-large clothing.

"Let's start with something simple," Montgomery replied. "Why don't you mop the deck for me, alright? Just as a start."

Kate nodded. "Yes sir," she said, quietly, making her way to the mop and a bucket that was visible at one side of the ship. But when she picked it up, she realized that it was empty. She looked around, looking for a water source.

"What're you lookin' fer?" the pale boy, Ryan, asked, stopping in front of her. He had a thick Irish accent.

"Water," Kate informed him. "Do we have any?"

"Are ya kiddin'?" Ryan laughed. "We're surrounded by it!"

"You use _ocean water_ to clean your ship?" Kate asked, wrinkling her nose. "Isn't that quite dirty?"

Ryan shrugged. "Captain don't like using any of our drinkin' water. This is all we've got."

"Well, do you have any soap?" she asked.

Ryan snorted. "What are we? Princesses? 'Course we don't got any soap! Just use the water; gets it clean enough."

Kate makes a disgusted face, but gets to work, lowering the wooden bucket down into the water, before pulling it back up.

She fights tears as she begins to mop.

_This is your life now, Kate,_ a voice inside says. _Get used to it._

A tear mixes in with the dirty ocean water as she continues to work.

_I don't think I can._

**REVIEWS please!**

**Do you want me to continue this? If so, tell me please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm really glad so many people liked this! I thought about this so much and I really just want to try my hand at a short piece so I can practice writing my senior project for school (which will be published once it's done, most likely on Amazon). Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter One

The day her life turned upside down, Kate Beckett never thought that it would ever return to normal—and it didn't. Not the normal she'd known for nearly a decade, anyway.

No, this new normal came down to performing chores (mostly mopping down the deck and helping Ryan and Esposito cook dinner; usually bread and broth, served with rations of their drinking water), eating meals with the rest of the crew—whose names she learned more quickly than she ever would have imagined—and staying up talking to Lanie, learning everything she could about the people around her.

She learned that Esposito had been a stowaway, like herself, that the captain had discovered two years prior, on their journey from Spain to the new world, to trade—and steal—goods. He was an orphan, who'd left his younger sister, Anita, in an orphanage until he could return with enough money to care for her the way she deserved.

"He save every penny," Lanie informed her. "He neva even buy a new pair of shoes."

Kate's eyes widened at that. "How old is he?" she asked.

"I think he twelve now; his feet goin' to get very big!" Lanie and Kate giggled at that.

She learned that Ryan came from a bigger family. He had three older sisters to care for him, but he ran away when he learned of their financial troubles.

"He say they be betta off wit-out them, but I do not think so."

"Why do you say that?" Kate asked.

"'Cause it don't matta how much money you have; family is family," the girl replied. "Dat's what my Mama always say." Kate nodded, smiling sadly.

"My mother used to say something similar," she replied.

She learned that Lanie was born on a Caribbean Island, where she lived for the first four years of her life, surrounded by her mother's family and culture, until her death.

"My Auntie Leila sent for my Papa and tol' him that he betta take good care of me, 'cause he the only Papa I had and me the only Lanie he has." Kate chuckled at that.

"And has he?" she asked.

Lanie nodded. "He is a very good Papa. He protect me from those who try and take me away."

"Who tried to take you?" Kate asked.

"Very bad men," Lanie replied, gravely. "Men who say that I could not leave that island, because I belong to them." Lanie spit on the floor. "I belong to nobody," she added, a look of determination on her face. Kate nodded.

She knew all about the slave trade, though her family possessed no slaves. Her mother thought that the idea of owning another human being was horrendous and her father shared those views, despite having grown up being raised by his own family's slaves. Kate couldn't imagine little Lanie or Captain Montgomery being obedient to anybody—let alone masters who would no doubt whip them just for the hell of it.

Kate spent most of her nights learning about the crew. About how Deacon and Martin, twins from the English countryside, escaped abusive parents half a decade ago and were two of the first 'misfits' on Captain Montgomery's '_Victoria'_, named for Lanie's mother. Eustace and Paulo were mates from South America, and their skin was the darkest shade that Kate had ever seen. They were 13 and 11 years old and had been on their own for years before discovering the Victoria docked in Brazil. Their English was still broken and confusing to understand, but they were nice to Kate, despite the original fear that her presence would bring bad luck to the ship.

Lucas, John, and Samuel, however…

They'd fought hard with Montgomery about getting Kate off the ship.

"She's a woman!" Lucas had yelled. "She'll cause the ship to sink!"

"She'll cause storms and whirlpools!" John added, just as angered by her presence.

"Our ship will fall to pieces with a woman aboard!" Samuel tried.

But Montgomery would hear nothing of it. He'd already heard all these arguments when he had brought his precious daughter on the year prior.

"She's staying," he said, firmly, "or you call all jump off." None of them were willing to do the latter, but none of them were very accommodating, either.

For the first few weeks, they did everything they could to make her want to leave, from pouring leftover broth in her water bucket when she wasn't looking, to stealing the food right off her plate when Montgomery wasn't looking.

But Kate refused to complain. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction. So she poured the broth into the ocean and got some fresh water, keeping an eye out for any of the three _grown men_. Lanie would always share her food whenever she saw they stole Kate's, so that she wouldn't starve, which Kate was thankful for. And the time they stole all her clothes—including the new ones she'd bought when they were docked in Italy—she fashioned a new dress out of an old potato sack, sliding it on over the underwear she slept in, trying to beat the heat and humidity, tying it with a rope around her waist, and walked proudly up to the deck to mop up.

When Montgomery had seen her wearing the sack, he first laughed, shaking his head at the young girl, before demanding the return of her clothes to anybody who would listen.

"If they're back in her bunk by sundown," he said, "then you'll have nothing to worry about. But if they aren't…everybody's bunks are going to be searched. Whomever's bunk I find them in will walk the plank!"

Kate found them later that night, tucked under her pillow.

After that, they stopped bothering her and kept mostly to themselves until all three of them decided to leave the crew, a good three years into Kate's stay.

"Good riddance," Lanie had whispered in her ear while everybody was bidding them farewell in America. Kate had only grinned.

The last man whose name Kate had to remember was Antonio, an Italian who'd been Montgomery's First Mate since he acquired the ship, he was the eldest of the entire crew. And, also, the biggest.

Antonio was from Sicily and his deeply tanned skin made him an outcast when he emigrated to England at the age of seventeen, looking for work. Nobody would hire him until Montgomery, newly emancipated by his last master's death wish, stumbled upon him. They'd been friends ever since.

He was a big man, his body round and his stature tall, but he was also quite soft; especially when it came to the younger members of the crew. Most specifically Lanie, who taught him the native language from her island in exchange for lessons in Italian. The little girl would sit in his lap at meal times and laugh at all of his jokes and called him 'Uncle Tony' and he called her, 'Tapolina', affectionately.

The crew, nicknamed 'Montgomery's Misfits' by Esposito, was comprised of children and teens who'd been looking for a new home and found it on The Victoria, as well as a pseudo-family. It didn't even take Kate that long to feel that way, as well.

In fact, by the time she'd been there half a decade, she found herself already giving out orders and taking initiative. She was able to convince Montgomery to start taking in female crew members after the three jerks left. Their first recruit was Jenny O'Malley, a petite blonde girl they picked up in Ireland—whom Ryan was immediately infatuated with.

She, like Esposito, had run from an orphanage, mostly because the Matron that ran it was abusive. She was 13 when Kate was 15 and Lanie was 10, so they all got along quite well. She slept in the bunk beneath Lanie's.

Tory was the other girl they brought on, when they were back in London. Kate had refused to go far from the ship, but she saw the brunette attempt to sneak on, the way she had so many years ago. She was about sixteen and was wearing men's clothes when Kate spotted her.

Tory had tried to run but the boys, who'd been returning from the shops, blocked her way. Montgomery showed up a few moments later and there Kate was able to convince both of them that Tory should be welcomed aboard. Tory slept in the bunk beneath Kate's.

That was their crew for the next five years.

Until their captain fell ill.

Lanie was only fifteen when she noticed that her father seemed paler, weaker, and more tired than she'd ever seen him. When he passed out one afternoon, she practically forbid him from leaving his cabin until he got better.

But he never did. If anything, Roy Montgomery's health continued to slowly decline. Lanie attempted to bring him back to health with remedies she remembered her mother making, but it was no use.

The captain was dying. And there was nothing Kate, nor Lanie, nor anybody could do about it. Antonio ran the ship while his superior and good friend was at his death bed, making sure that the crew did all their chores and didn't steal too much at one time when they were docked. He made deals, delivered cargo, and made sure that they had everything they needed to continue, but everybody could see the toll it was taking on him.

Antonio was not a young man anymore. He was well into his fifties now and had seen the crew change completely at least thrice in his lifetime since he'd first joined Montgomery. Even Martin and Deacon, who'd grown into their thirties, were starting to talk about leaving the crew. He didn't know if he could handle it like Montgomery could.

Which is why, when he went to visit his dear old friend, he made one, well-thought-out, request.

**CBCBCBCBCBCB**

Kate was the last one to go down and say goodbye to Montgomery. She couldn't really handle losing another man she'd thought of as a father; it was too hard. Tory and Jenny, who'd gone in together, right before her, came out with tears in their eyes. Ryan immediately rushed to Jenny, hugging her tightly and allowing her to rest her cheek against his chest, but Tory backed away; she was far too tough for that, she claimed.

"Kate," Antonio called out softly, "he wants to see you."

Kate nodded, placing her mop against the side of the ship, inside the bucket, and making her way, slowly, downstairs. Antonio placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she passed.

When she got downstairs, she found Lanie already sitting in a chair next to her father's bed, holding his hand. She looked up at Kate, her eyes filled with tears, when the older girl walked in.

"Hello," Kate said, almost in a whisper. Montgomery gave her a weak smile.

"Hello, Beckett," he sighed. Esposito, Ryan, and Kate were the only three he called by their last names because, "they just fit you better." Kate had always felt as if they were pet names. "Come sit," he requested, motioning to a second chair, right next to Lanie. Kate obeyed.

"You…you wanted to see me, Captain?" Kate said, trying to keep the tremors out of her voice. Montgomery smiled and nodded.

"Yes," he said, "I did. I wanted to ask you something." Kate nodded, leaning forward.

"Will you," he said, stopping for a moment to cough into a blood-stained handkerchief. Kate grimaced, her heart clenching painfully. Lanie dabbed his forehead with a wet cloth. He smiled lovingly at her. "Thank you, Treasure," he said, his voice a croak. Tears spilled from Lanie's eyes when he stroked her cheek with his thumb. He turned back to Kate. "Beckett," he continued, "I want you to…to take over."

"What?" Kate asked in confusion.

He sighed, the sound like gravel. "I want you to be the new captain after me; you are my successor." Kate's eyes widened at that.

"No, sir," she said, "I can't. I'm just a—"

"Good leader," Montgomery interrupted. "A strong one, too. You'll make a wonderful captain. Everybody thinks so."

"Every…" Kate turned to Lanie, who nodded, giving her a watery smiled.

"It is true," she said to Kate. "Everybody has agreed; you are our new captain." Her voice broke on the last word, her hand squeezing her father's, but his squeeze back was almost too weak to feel.

"You are a natural leader, Beckett," he went on. "Everybody here respects you and has agreed that you are the best person for the job. We all believe in you, Beckett; don't let us down."

"But what if I do?" Kate asked, her voice small. "What if I let you all down?"

"You won't," Montgomery replied, surely. "You couldn't. Not Kate Beckett. You're just as resilient as your mother."

Kate's eyes widened at that. "You knew my mother?" she asked.

Montgomery nodded. "A long time ago," he said. "She was a member of my crew, back before you were even born. She worked as a midwife at every single port we were docked; she was good at that. She was a good leader, too, but she left us when she fell in love with James Beckett."

"My father…" Kate whispered. Montgomery nodded.

"A good man," he agreed. "A very good man. I knew he'd take care of you both."

"You knew about me?" Kate asked, astounded.

"She sent me letters every now and then," he informed her. "They're in that box right over there." He pointed to a silver box on a high shelf. "Take them and read them if you like, but I must warn you, the last few are not pleasant to read." Kate nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Captain," she said, softly.

"For what, my dear?" Montgomery replied, his eyes starting to droop, his grip growing weaker on Lanie's hand.

"For everything," Kate whispered. "For taking care of me; for taking care of my mother. For telling me all this and just…for giving me a family." Tears were starting to fall down Kate's own cheeks. "Thank you."

Montgomery smiled at her. "It was my pleasure," he replied, before going into another coughing fit, which caused Lanie to let out a sob. When he was finished, he looked and sounded even weaker than before. "Beckett, there is one thing I want to tell you."

"Yes, Captain," Kate asked.

"In life, you must take a stand; your place to die. I've thought so many times that I was about to do that, but it's now that I realize that you don't always get to choose where you take that stand, do you understand me?" Kate nodded. "Life comes at you too quickly, sometimes, so you have to learn to live in the moment. Don't let anything pass you by; no regrets. And, when the time comes, take your stand and do it with pride and confidence; I know you have plenty of that. Just like your mother…" Kate sobbed out a laugh.

"Yes, Captain," she said. "No regrets."

Montgomery nodded and turned to Lanie. "This is my stand, Treasure," he said. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Papa," Lanie replied, leaning in to kiss his fever-stricken forehead. By the time she pulled away, his eyes were closed and his breathing had halted, his hand now limp in hers. "He's gone," she sobbed, turning to bury her face in Kate's neck. Kate held the smaller girl in her arms, whispering soothing words in her ears as she tried, desperately, to keep her own tears at bay; to be strong.

It was no use.

**CBCBCBCBCB**

When Kate and Lanie finally dragged themselves back up, they found the rest of the crew standing there, in front of them, waiting patiently for their verdict.

Kate swallowed thickly past the lump in her throat and tried to stand as tall as possible.

"He's gone," she announced, causing Lanie to let out another choked sob.

It was like a wave of sorrow washed over them, tears falling down nearly everybody's cheeks—even Tory.

Antonio was the first to speak. "So," he said, "did you accept?"

Kate knew what he was talking about immediately and took a slow breath before nodding. "Yes," she said, "I am your new captain."

There were murmurs of acceptance all around, before Antonio shushed them with one raised, chubby hand.

"So, Captain Beckett," he said, "what is your first order?"

**Please review because this stupid chapter made me cry and so it took two hours to write because I kept having to stop and collect myself.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Another chapter because I'm trying to complete this as soon as possible! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Richard Castle (previously and formally known as Richard Alexander Rodgers) was a simple man. He didn't need very much to survive; just food, a drink, and his beloved daughter, who even now slept nestled against his chest, in a sling he'd fashioned from one of his old shirts. Alexis Castle (for he could never curse her with his given last name, considering their circumstances) was as beautiful a child as he'd never imagined. She was nearly three years old now and was becoming far too big to be carried in this sling, but Castle didn't want to risk losing her again.

He shuddered at the thought as he traveled the alleyways of London, rubbing his daughter's back soothingly as he searched for something to eat, sighing at his incompetence.

At the time of Alexis's birth, things had finally started looking up for Castle. He'd sold three popular books and was able to distance himself from his mother's career as an actress (though her repertoire was next to nothing) and made a name for himself, landing him a beautiful wife, Meredith.

That's where things went wrong.

For the woman whom he once assumed was a talented, self-sufficient actress, was actually…a lady of the night. That wasn't too much of a problem for him, however, because he knew that, while they were together, at least, and after they were married, she had been faithful to him. Up until their daughter's birth, that is.

Alexis wasn't even a month old yet when Meredith began taking evenings out, claiming that she needed to return to the stage, where her fans _desired _her to be. And Richard, being the ever-supportive husband and father that he was, allowed it. After all, he made more than enough money from the books he sold to support them all while his wife fought to find steady work.

But it wasn't long before he began to feel the loneliness that seeped into his skin on those nights when Meredith would leave, not even bothering to kiss them goodbye as she went. Alexis was a good baby, but Castle recognized her discomfort when her mother was around; how she would squirm in Meredith's arms and whimper until the woman practically threw the child back into Castle's arms.

"She's quite the brat, isn't she?" Meredith would say, heartlessly, before making her way out for the night. Words no mother should ever say to or about her child.

Eventually, Castle began to follow her, keeping Alexis close to his chest as he trailed her to…

The shipyard!

Castle's eyes widened as he watched his wife approach a sailor, her hips swaying obscenely. The sailor seemed to recognize her and immediately picked her up off her feet, his mouth landing hotly on hers. At this, Castle saw red, stepping out of the shadows and clenching his fists to keep his control—he could not get into a fight with his baby on his chest.

"Meredith!" It was not loud, but the word echoed off of the walls of the alley and caught both the redhead and her companion's attention. Meredith's eyes widened in fear at the sight of her husband. She backed away, whispering something in his ear before hiding herself behind the sailor, who stepped forward, brandishing a sword.

Castle's eyes widened and he instinctively wrapped his arms around Alexis's sleeping body. But, still, he did not back away, seething with anger.

"You're having an affair with this man?" he hissed, shaking his head. "Why? Am I not enough for you? Are _we_ not enough for you?" He motioned to the sling wrapped around his body and Meredith's eyes widened, her face blanching.

"You brought the baby?" she asked, almost in a whisper. Castle nodded and Meredith glared at him. "Why would you bring her?!" she shrieked. "Why would you put her life in danger like that?!"

"Danger?" Castle asked, his eyes flying to the dark brown ones of the sailor, who was gaping at him.

"You…you have a child?" He was looking at Castle, but his words were obviously directed at Meredith. She said nothing. "Answer me, wench!"

"Yes!" Meredith cried.

"How old is she?" This question was directed at Castle.

"Four months," Castle replied, his arms shielding his daughter, who was beginning to stir.

The man seemed to do the math in his head, before his shoulders sagged in relief.

"She's not mine," he said, almost to himself. "Too young."

"Of course she's not!" Richard growled. "She is mine! My daughter."

The sailor let out a rough laugh. "I hate to break it to you, Mate, but that's not a sure thing; you see, you're darling _wife_ may have neglected to mention something to you."

"And what would that be?" Castle growled back; he already knew about her affair with this sailor. What could possibly be worse?

"She's a prostitute," the sailor replied, his eyebrows raised and his lips upturned in a cocky smirk.

Castle's eyes widened as the earth seemed to crumble at his feet.

"No," he whispered, his eyes going to Meredith, who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Believe it, mate," the sailor laughed, wrapping one arm around Meredith, who didn't resist, but instead leaned into him, practically melting in his embrace. "This whore has fucked half of my fleet—as well as a few others." He laughed wickedly at the look of pure disgust on Castle's face.

His gaze was steely as he turned it to Meredith, whose eyes were downturned. "Don't bother coming home," he growled. "You are naught to me now."

"Richard—"

"NO!" he shouted, fully waking the baby and causing her to cry. As his arms rose to comfort her, his untrusting gaze stayed on Meredith. "This marriage is over," he spat at her. "You may live as you like, but you will _never _see me or _my _daughter ever again."

"You can't do that!" Meredith shrieked, stepping from the sailor's embrace. "You can't take her from me!"

Castle scoffed. "What do you care?" he asked. "You never had time for her anyway; as far as Alexis is concerned, she only has a father."

"No!" Meredith growled. "I am her mother! You will not take her!"

"Watch me," Castle said, evenly, before turning on his heel and walking away. He heard Meredith shrieking after him and the lower voice of the sailor, reassuring her and most likely holding her back.

He rushed home, relieved to see that there were no fellow sailors waiting for him there. Quickly, he rushed upstairs, taking his savings from his upstairs vault and filled a bag with clothes for him and Alexis, cooing to the whining baby, who was hungry for milk, no doubt. He grabbed a bottle for her and planted it into her mouth, regretful that her mother could no longer feed her—he would have to find some other way to nourish her tiny body until she was grown enough to eat solid food.

As he rushed down the stairs, his heart was nearly frozen by the sight of three men, all in military uniform, glaring up at him.

"We have responded to a accusation of kidnapping from a _very _good friend," the one on the left said, his voice as menacing as his demeanor. "We are certain it's just a misunderstanding, but if you'll just return the infant…"

"Over my dead body," Castle hissed, backing away.

The three men exchanged looks, before shrugging. "Have it your way," the center one said as all three drew their swords. Castle's eyes widened only slightly, before something snapped in his memory and he turned, running full force back up the steps. The men charged after him, swords above their heads but he was faster.

By the time they approached his room, Castle was wielding a sword of his very own, his muscular arm protecting Alexis as he swung at them.

After that, it was a flurry of clashing swords and grunts and hisses of pain as they fought, the baby whimpering and shrieking in fright while her father attempted to calm her and simultaneously rid himself of the three men.

The first man went down when Castle's swing at his abdomen caused him to jump back, losing his balance and forcing him down the stairs. There was a dreadful sounding crack and he was still, but Castle didn't have time to focus on that as the second and third men came at him, giving him just enough time to raise his sword and deflect their blows.

"You want to kill her too?!" he shouted at them, motioning to the baby.

"We have no plans to harm the child," one of the men growled, "so long as you give her here."

"NEVER!" Castle cried as, with one swing, he decapitated the man, surprising even himself. The third man looked stricken when the sword pointed in his direction, his own clattering to the ground.

"Mercy," he stuttered out. "Mercy, sir. I beg of you."

"Leave," Castle barked at him. "Now."

The man—whom Castle could now see was just barely old enough to be considered one—nodded and stood, making his way down the stairs, slipping slightly in the pool of blood, and practically sprinted down the steps.

"This isn't over!" he warned. "They'll send more for you!"

"Let them!" Castle called after him. "They'll never find me."

**CBCBCBCB**

That had been years ago and, since then, he'd been on the run, disguising himself and changing both his and Alexis's surnames to avoid those who might be searching for them. He had a man he knew make him false papers to pass it off, too. And he found women he could pay for their milk for Alexis—women with children of their own who were more than happy to help out a widower (for that is what he told them). And through it all, the only regret that Castle had was the fact that running was the only life his little girl would ever know.

He sighed as he struggled to find food for them. All his money had been spent long ago, leaving him hungry most nights. But he always managed to find enough food to nourish his small daughter. He swore to himself that she would never go hungry.

But tonight might be different.

Richard could find nothing—not even chicken bones—in any trash bin he came across. He thought, fleetingly, about catching one of the many rats that scurried by, but thought better of it, not willing to risk disease that could kill his baby.

He was so preoccupied with finding food that he didn't realize where he was until it was too late. The sun was blinding as he took a step out of the unusually dark alley, and his heart skipped a beat at the sight before him.

The shipyard.

He was immediately paranoid, his eyes searching all around for any sailors or even his ex-wife, praying that nobody recognized him. But nobody seemed to, especially not with the scraggly beard he'd grown, mixed with the long, floppy hair he'd never been able to cut. And the clothes he wore, while once the height of fashion, were now torn in so many places and stained so horribly that they held none of their original color.

To the passerby, he would seem a lowly beggar, especially with his bare feet.

Castle never dreamed of the day when he would thank God for looking as such. He cautiously ventured further into the shipyard, spotting a few naval ships, but no sailors in sight.

Except for one.

The man was only a couple of years younger than him, and a far cry tanner, with short, curly hair, and clothes that had seen better days—but much nicer than Castle's own. He also had a knife strapped to his waist and his eyes were shifty, as if looking for somebody, as he walked around the fisher's stands, pretending to look around their wares.

Castle knew he was pretending, because while the fisherman tried to interest him in a delicious sea bass, another young man—whiter, with spiky reddish-brown hair—snuck up behind him and stole two fish from the stand, shoving them into a bag on his arm. He was gone before the fisherman even noticed anything was missed. The darker man paid for one fish and bid him farewell, before rushing off to the next stand.

Castle watched this happen twice more before a realization suddenly hit him.

_Pirates!_

These men were definitely not beggars, like Castle; they were thieves! But, unlike, many others he'd encountered, they must have traveled by sea, for not many thieves chose the shipyard to do their business. He watched them with awe until their bag was full and they sauntered back to the pier where their ship was docked. Castle followed at a safe distance, his eyes widening as he watched them meet two other women; both of whom had bags of their own. All four began to walk up to their ship and Castle realized that now was the time to act.

"Wait!" he said. "Hey!"

All four turned towards him, eyes widened, and Castle got a better look at each of them.

The short of the girls was colored, and her eyes were almost golden in the sunlight. She was clearly just an adolescent; barely older than eighteen, he estimated. But she had already filled out the dress she was wearing. The taller girl was exotic-looking, as well, with olive-toned skin and reddish-brown eyes. Her raven hair was in a long braid down her back and she wore trousers and a man's shirt, rather than a dress. She frowned at him.

"What do you want?" the shorter boy, who had piercing blue eyes, asked, with a heavy Irish accent.

"I need your help," Castle said. "I…we…we've been homeless for nearly three years now and we need food and—"

"We're not a charity case, hermano," the Latin boy replied. "We don't give out food for free; especially when we've gone to such lengths to—"

"Please?" Castle begged. "I'll do anything! I could work for you. Just let me talk to your captain; I'm sure he'd understand."

All four of them smirked at that.

The black girl turned to him. "You want to talk to our captain, eh?" she asked, her voice accented with something Caribbean—Castle had heard it a few times before. He nodded and she cackled, before smiling sweetly. "Right this way, den," she said, turning on her heel and continuing up, the three others staring after her. She didn't stop, so they all just followed.

When he got aboard, Alexis was already stirring from her nap. "Papa," she whimpered and he hastened to comfort her.

"It's alright, Pumpkin," he soothed, "Papa's right here. Everything's going to be okay…I hope." He lifted her out of the sling and settled her on his hip, looking around, waiting for the captain to arrive.

After a few moments, a door, that he surmised led below deck, opened and the colored woman stepped out with someone at her tail and Castle almost couldn't believe his eyes.

For, despite the large hat that obscured her face and hair, he could tell that the person walking towards him, with a sheathed cutlass on her hip, was a woman, with curves and all.

The off-white shirt she wore hung off her shoulders beneath a black waistcoat, and she wore skin tight trousers with tall worn leather boots that went to her knees. Around her neck, he could see a thin silver chain, but what lay at the end was a mystery as it disappeared into the valley between her—

"Sir!" the colored woman was attempting to get his attention. He looked up at her, flushing slightly when she gave him a knowing smile. "What is your name?" she asked; probably not for the first time.

"Castle," he answered. "Richard Castle, Miss. And this," he motioned to the wide-eyed redhead on his hip, "is my daughter, Alexis." Alexis buried her face into his neck, shyly, when Lanie waved at her.

"My name is Lanie Parish," she replied. "And this," she turned to her superior, "is Captain Beckett."

When the woman's head lifted, Castle could just make out two emerald green orbs beneath chestnut brown bangs, and a smile that set his entire body aflame.

"It's nice to meet you," the woman said, her voice smooth as silk. "Now…what are you doing on my ship?"

**REVIEWS!**

**Also, is there anybody who wants to make a cover for me? I'm horrible at photoshop…and drawing. If you want to make me one, you can send it to me on Tumblr (cassbones) and I'll credit it to you. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, I've been trying to figure out where to go next with this one and I think I finally got it. Enjoy!**

**Switched to M!**

Chapter Three

In all her years at sea, there were two things that Kate had never really experienced.

The first thing was loneliness. Since being welcomed aboard the Victoria by Captain Montgomery, she had not wanted for human companion. Though slower at it than Lanie, who readily welcomed a fellow female—despite their five-year age difference—onto the ship and the two girls were instantly close, the boys warmed up to her rather quickly. Especially Esposito and Ryan who considered her a sister, just as Lanie did, and were fiercely protective of her, despite the fact that Kevin was younger and much smaller than she. Antonio treated her like he treated every other member of the crew—with the utmost respect, so long as she returned it—and even taught her how to steer the ship (which took far longer than Kate would have liked, but she learned). The rest of the men treated her like one of them and were not shy about making crass jokes and belching in front of her at meal times. They even taught the once-Lady how to belch on command. And when Tori and Jenny came aboard, Kate treated them the same way the men—excluding the three who attempted to be rid of her—had treated her, welcoming them with open arms.

No, Kate Beckett was never lonely; she was constantly surrounded by family. And love.

But not the kind that she so craved now.

Since entering her teen years, Beckett had found a certain…_longing._ For a strong, warm pair of arms to wrap around her—not like Lanie's or Esposito's or even Antonio's, whose embraces were comforting and loving in a familial way. But rather…of a lover.

Kate had learned about the 'birds and the bees' from Esposito and Deacon, who were trying to explain something rather embarrassing to Ryan, who'd recently started having…_feelings._ Kate had overheard and asked them what they were talking about. Each of the three young men blushed bright crimson and started to stammer at the sight of the girl, but Kate's glare held them there, unable to make a break for it. It was with that glare alone that they finally explained to her all about the sexual relations between a man and woman…a conversation that made even Kate Beckett blush at.

But it made sense. This longing Kate was experiencing…it wasn't a longing for anybody in her immediate vicinity, but rather of a faceless form. Hands and lips and…other parts.

Parts which she found at the ripe age of 15, while they were docked in the Caribbean. Lanie had elected to stay onboard; her memories of this place, while fuzzy, made her wary of the men who might still think that they owned her. Montgomery allowed this and had Antonio watch over her, leaving Kate to explore—and steal their dinner—on her own.

She'd walked the market place for a little over a quarter of an hour when she'd spotted him.

A man—definitely a man—of about twenty years old, lifting crates of fruit and stacking them next to the stand for which they were meant. He was a giant—tall, broad-shouldered, muscular…

But unlike the fairytales she'd heard, this man was not warty and balding, but rather…handsome.

She began to feel the fluttering in her stomach (and other places) as she watched his calloused hands wedge between a crate and the ground, lifting it with a manly grunt and stacking it upon another. When he let out a sigh and wiped his forehead of sweat, his eyes caught Kate's and she immediately blushed at the look of pure _lust _reflected in them. Lust that she most definitely reciprocated.

This is it, Kate thought, squaring her shoulders as she made her way towards the man, hoping that the threadbare shirt she wore was enticing enough, despite the less-than-generous swell of her breasts, which she made sure to push out as much as would look completely casual.

As she approached, his smile widened. At only fifteen years old, Kate was already a gorgeous young lass—or so Antonio said, though she had a feeling he was just hoping seduce her into steering while he took a nap…which he did—and as this man's eyes ran from her tight leather boots to the emerald green eyes that sparkled in the setting sun—that fact was confirmed.

"Why, hello there, milady," he greeted, with a low bow. So he wasn't a local, then? Despite his tanned skin, the man's accent was distinctively British.

"Hello," Kate purred, her eyes locking on his dark brown ones.

"And what can I do for you, then?" he asked.

"Well," Kate started, "I've only got a couple of hours until my ship leaves, and I was hoping…" She looked up at him from underneath her lashes and he grinned, toothily.

"Oh, you were, were you?" he husked, stepping towards her, one hand skimming her waist, causing goose pimples to rise underneath the thin shirt. She let out a tiny moan and the man's eyes narrowed, his face going slightly flush with want. "Andrew!" he suddenly called over his shoulder, startling her. "I'll be taking my break then!"

"What?!" a gruff, unidentified voice shouted back. "But the day is almost up! Can you not wait?"

"No!" the man called back. "It'll only be a short one, I swear!" He turned his lusty smile back to Kate, before leading her behind a pile of crates. "What's your name, love?" he asked her.

Kate opened her mouth to tell him the truth, but then shook her head.

'Never give out your real name,' Montgomery had told her, more than once. 'Never trust _anybody._'

**ENTERING M TERRITORY**

"Bex," Kate lied. "You can call me Bex." He grinned wolfishly, his hands running down to untie her rope belt; Kate let him, her heart stuttering all the while. "And yours?" she asked, when he'd undone her pants, her hands forcing his to pause.

"Joshua," the man replied, before slamming his lips down on hers. Kate's eyes widened, before she sunk into the kiss, the heat in her body flaring at the touch of his lips.

She'd only kissed one man before; Javier. And that was on a dare, brought forth by Deacon and Martin, who'd teased her mercilessly until she finally grabbed the boy and pressed her lips to his, firmly. The kiss had meant nothing to her; it had only served to make things awkward between them for the next two days until they got over it.

This kiss was not like that one. This kiss was hot and feverish and passionate and…Kate had never felt _anything _before such as this kiss. And she wanted more. But, to her disappointment, Joshua had other plans. Instead of continuing to kiss her, he turned her around in his arms, bending her over a shorter pile, his body pressing insistently against Kate's back as her pushed her firmly down with it, her breasts flattening against the rough, un-sanded wood.

His hands left her then, but Kate didn't move as she heard the belt buckle on his trousers clink and drop to the ground. The next thing she knew, her own trousers and pants were tugged down to her knees and something hot was pressing against her…_oh._

Kate's mind immediately went to Esposito and Deacon's embarrassed explanation of a man's…_thing_, as they had so elegantly put it, and how it would enter a woman's…

Kate gasped and hissed simultaneously as Joshua entered her, her nails digging into the splintering wood at some unforeseen pain.

"Wait!" she husked when she felt him begin to move. "Please, just wait for a second."

Joshua paused, his body tense. "My lord, are you a…?"

"No!" Kate lied. "It's just…it's been a long time, you see? Just…give me a moment."

She could feel the tension radiating off of him, his fingers digging into her hip, but bless him, he waited until the need for him to move was stronger than the need for him to be still and she let him know that.

When he began moving again, Kate could swear that she was being lifted off the ground, floating into the high heavens with this _godly _feeling that he elicited in her with just his _thing _and those rough hands. Joshua grunted behind her, his hips gradually picking up speed until her was literally lifting her off the ground with the force of his thrusts. Kate felt herself getting closer and closer to some sort of…precipice. As ridiculous as it sounded, she feel as if she were about to fall over the edge of a ship—as if her balance were so bad that all it would take was one little push.

With a startle, she felt Joshua's finger snake down to touch her, pressing insistently against where they were joined until she could physically feel herself go over the edge, her body shaking with tremors even as she went limp, falling to rest her spent body on the box underneath her.

Not ten seconds later, Joshua let out a rather loud and strained grunt, his body pressing firmly against hers, before he slumped over her, placing a simple kiss on her neck before standing again. Kate's knees were too shaky to hold her wait and she just stayed there while he fixed himself up, before helping her up to get dressed. When both pairs of trousers were right and belted, Joshua leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to Kate's lips.

"Come see me if you ever return, love," he said. "I'd really like to do this again sometime."

Kate grinned slyly up at him. "So would I," she replied, before placing one last kiss on his cheek and heading back into the marketplace, shivers still running up and down her entire body.

It was a feeling she'd never experience before. But one she'd soon familiarize herself with.

**M PART OVER**

In nearly every port, Kate had a man—or, on occasion, a lady friend—whom she would satisfy her longings with. None were married—she made sure of it—but all were older than her, and all welcomed her with open arms, satisfying her swiftly with each meeting.

But, there was still something missing for Kate. While all these lovers elicited this special feeling inside her when they were together, there was never a feeling of anticipation or _excitement_.

Just sexual longing; the knowledge that her needs would be met soon. It left her feeling quite…odd. Not bad, but strange. Like there was nothing there, for any of them, besides…sex.

And that was good, she supposed. Nothing to keep her from returning to her ship; nothing to keep her tied down or forlorn when they set off for a new port.

But, for reasons that didn't make sense to Kate, something inside her _wanted _that. She wanted somebody to spend her life with. Not like the boys or Lanie and the girls, or even Montgomery—they were family and she loved them as such, but they weren't…

The only thought that comes to mind when Kate thinks about what she's missing is that of her parents. Their love for each other was apparent all her life; the way her father used to twirl her mother around the kitchen after supper; the way her mother would press a kiss to his forehead every morning at breakfast.

That was the kind of love she wanted.

But, Kate feared, as she said goodbye to her latest tryst—a young man by the name of Tom—that was the kind of love she would never get.

**CBCBCBCBCB**

She was in the middle of charting out their trip to the Philippines when there was a knock at her door. She sighed; only five minutes on board and already there was a problem.

"Come in," she sighed, reaching for the bottle of rum at the far side of the desk. She was in the middle of a swig when Lanie popped her head in.

"Captain Beckett," Lanie greeted, saying the still relatively new title with her usual sarcasm, "we may have a new passenger."

"May?" Beckett asked, lifting one brow as she stood, resting her weight on her hands on the desk. "What do you mean by that? Is there somebody I'm not aware of on my ship?"

"Yes, Captain," Lanie replied honestly, refusing to cower under her friend's glare. "But he is here by _my _invitation only. He wishes to speak to you." While Lanie's accent had somewhat lessened over the years when Kate had taught her how to read and write, her elongated vowels and the occasionally drop of her 'h's still revealed her Caribbean roots.

Kate sighed, grabbing her hat—the one that was once the captain's—and her cutlass, fastening it on her hip as she motioned for Lanie to precede her out of the room.

The shorter woman led her down the hall and up the stairs to the deck, where she could see a man—young, but still a couple of years older than herself—standing there, holding…a baby?

No; a toddler. With fiery orange-red hair in a tangled mess, face pressed into his—of her?—father's neck. He was mumbling something to her, but paused, mid-sentence as his eyes—brilliant blue in the sunlight—landed on her and Kate almost smirked at the sight of his jaw dropping, comedically.

"Captain Beckett," Lanie said, as they stopped in front of him, "this is…I'm sorry, sir, but what is your name again?"

The man didn't answer, his eyes locked on Kate, decidedly below her chin, and she had to bite back another grin. This man, she could tell, was once handsome, but hair had grown all over his face, obscuring his handsome features with wiry tufts of light brown. His clothes, as well as his child's, didn't look well kept either.

He startled when Lanie raised her voice, his eyes tearing from Kate's bosom to the darker woman's face. Lanie openly smirked at him. "What is your name?" she requested, slowly, as if the man were an imbecile.

Richard Castle, he said, his voice breaking slightly. And his _daughter's _name was Alexis. At the sound of her name, Alexis turned, hitting both women with startling blue eyes, as bright as her father's. Lanie, who absolutely adored any small creature, waved at her and the girl turned shyly back into her father's neck. He rubbed her back, smiling apologetically at Lanie, who gave him a soft smile.

Well, she could see that the man had at least one vote in his favor. If not him, then the tiny being in his arms.

"My name," Lanie said, "is Lanie Parish. And this," she motioned to Kate, "is _Captain _Beckett."

Kate raised her head, allowing him to finally meet her eyes, which she'd made sure were obscured from his sight by her hat; an attempt to keep a little mystery between them. His eyes widened as they met hers.

"It's nice to meet you," Kate said, confidently, on half-lying. "Now…what are you doing on my ship?"

"I…I…I…" the man stuttered, looking down as if attempting to find some kind of reason. He's interrupted, however, by a sad mewl from his daughter.

"Papa, hungry," Alexis whimpers, her hand clenching on his shirt. Castle's face drops and Kate could swear that he is near tears. For some reason, this causes her heart to squeeze tightly in her chest, though she keeps a straight face as she turns to her friend and ship mate.

"Lanie, go fetch some bread and water for Mr. Castle and his child, please. We'll be eating down in the dining room." Lanie nodded and went off to get what she was asked for. Kate noticed a few other ship mates, including Tory and Javier, staring at her. She frowned at them. "Go," she said, "have Antonio and Jenny start on supper. Mr. Castle will be joining us."

"I will?" Castle asked, his eyes wide. Kate turned to him, keeping her face expressionless.

"You don't want to?" she asked, lifting one brow. He shook his head furiously, before changing his mind and nodding.

"I do," he said. "I want to stay. We _need _to stay," he added, looking down at his daughter, who'd taken to sucking on her thumb. He sighed, running his hand through the knots in her hair.

"Then follow me," Kate said, curtly, before turning on her heel and walking towards the door. Castle sighed and followed, continuing to stroke his daughter's back as he went, praying that this meant that their lives were looking up.

He didn't know what he would do if it didn't.

**REVIEWS please! Also, as you can tell, this story took a sharp turn into M-rated. It was not planned, but I think it turned out….okay. Despite it being Josh, I mean. Anyway, that will hopefully be the last we see of him, but you never know. The muse likes to torture me sometimes…much like Beckett tortures Castle, only less sexy.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm really happy about the response I've been getting from this story! Y'all are great! Also, this one might be a little shorter than the rest because I'm going to White Plains to meet James Patterson at a signing for his latest book. But I promise to update ASAP! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Castle had to physically restrain himself from shoving his head in the basket of bread that Lanie placed in front of him, and instead forced himself to pluck a single roll out and break it in half for the little girl sitting in his lap.

Alexis had no such qualms, however, and immediately sunk her teeth into the first real food she'd had in over twenty four hours. She practically purred as she gobbled the warm—and surprisingly fresh—piece of bread down. Castle wondered, in the back of his mind, if it was stolen (them being pirates and all) but he soon realized that he didn't care so much; not when it was filling both his and his daughter's sore stomachs.

Kate watched them with a amusement as the man attempted to keep some sort of civility, only nibbling at the half-roll in his hand, while his daughter shoved as much into her mouth as she could until she was too full to eat anything more and curled up against him, her eyes closing as she quickly fell into a deep slumber. Kate's heart swelled slightly when the man, named Castle, wrapped one arm protectively around her.

"Just how old is she?" she asked, surprising both of them. She'd meant to ask this man what business he had being on her ship, but instead…

"Three," the man replied, running his fingers through the girl's dirty hair.

"And how long have you been living on the streets?" Kate asked, frowning.

The man let out a deep sigh, looking down in shame.

"Two years now. At first, we stayed in inns, boarding houses, anywhere we could afford until I found a job, but…"

"You found nothing? In two years? What did you do before? What was your profession?"

Castle looked up at that, his startling blue eyes boring into hers. She spoke to well for a pirate, he thought; her accent suggested high-born. A Lady.

"Where are you from?" he asked, ignoring her previous question. Kate's eyes widened at that, before narrowing, threateningly.

"I believe I asked you a question first," she replied, lowly. "And I expect you to answer it or get off of my ship."

"A writer," Castle answered, dismissively. "Now, that accent…you're from London, are you not? But it's too…posh to be of lower-class…"

"We're not talking about _me_, Mr. Castle; we are discussing your future—or lack thereof—on _my _ship. And only _I _will ask the questions, is that understood?" The man nodded slowly, reaching for another roll and dropping all pretenses as he bit into it, savoring the taste. They were silent for a moment.

"What did you write?" Kate asked, thinking of the small collection of books she'd lifted from the marketplace in London. She'd always had a fondness for books and she often used them to teach Lanie and the boys how to read. Both Tory and Jenny had come onto the ship already knowing, and they borrow Kate's books from time to time. But perhaps Mr. Castle was a poet. Whatever he was, he'd made at least some money at it.

"A series of books," he answered, his mouth full, but he couldn't force himself to stop eating. He rarely had any food, too preoccupied with finding Alexis something to eat and drink. He reached for the mug of water that had been placed in front of him and took a healthy sip, before coaxing Alexis awake so that she could drink as well. When he looked back up, the captain was staring at him, expectantly, waiting for him to continue. He swallowed the rest of the roll before going on. "Derrick Storm," he answered, finally.

Kate's brows lifted at that. "The soldier-turned-pirate?" she asked. His books were the ones she coveted; the one about a once decorated man who turned to piracy after a grievous portrayal—books that she somewhat identified with, despite the mystery of what led her life to ruin in the first-place. Castle grinned at her; so people still remembered him, long after he'd had a book published? And a pirate _captain_, no less.

"That's the one," he confirmed, nodding. "You're a fan?"

At that, her face turned stony. "I've read them," she replied, nonchalantly. "Lifted them from a bookseller in London. When you're at sea for weeks at a time, it helps to have something to _occupy _yourself with."

"And is that occupation a pleasant one, Captain?" Castle asked, starting to relax.

"They're good," Kate replied, honestly, "and they do help pass the time, I must admit. But I haven't read a new one in years; I was beginning to wonder what had happened."

At that, Richard's face dropped. "Life took a rather…complicated turn," he said, gravely. "I don't wish to discuss it." Kate nodded in understanding; she'd been there as well.

"Then it shall not be discussed," she said, respectively. "Now, tell me, why are you on my ship, exactly? Why a pirate's ship? Why not a sailor or a navy man?"

"You think they'd let me on, looking like this?" he laughed. "Or with a sleeping toddler on my shoulder?" He shook his head. "They would sooner throw us into the ocean before they'd help us."

"But why a pirate ship, then?" Kate asked. "Are you not worried that you'll be putting your daughter in harm's way?"

Castle sighed. "It's better than allowing her to starve," he replied, solemnly, looking down at her, "or become ill; it's a miracle that she's never had a fever yet. I was just hoping…" he trailed off.

"What?" Kate urged. "What were you hoping for, Mr. Castle?"

"That you would be willing to help us," he replied. "Give me some work so my daughter can eat and sleep in a real bed. And take us away from here."

"What's here that you are so afraid of, Mr. Castle?" Kate asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Demons," Castle replied, simply. He didn't embellish and the tone of his voice suggested that Kate would get no further explanation.

So she nodded and stood, her back straight as a pole. "Welcome aboard then, Mr. Castle; we were looking for a replacement, anyway."

"A replacement for whom, may I ask?"

"Deacon and Martin," Kate replied. "Two of my laborers; you can take their position making trades and lifting crates with the other men. If you can handle twice the work, I will provide you will both of their salaries, as well as their meal portions to feed you and you're daughter."

"Thank you, Captain!" Castle exclaimed, standing as well. "I greatly appreciate—"

"I'm not finished, Mr. Castle; there are also a few conditions."

"Name them."

"Firstly, you are to pledge yourself to this ship—this _crew._ I won't have any traitors on my ship, Mr. Castle. If I find that you have spoken to _any _authorities about what goes on here, I will have my men throw you and your little girl overboard."

"You can't—"

"I am the Captain," Kate interrupted, firmly. "I can do anything that I very well please. Is that understood?"

Castle swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yes, Captain," he said.

"Good. Secondly, I must admit that I've been without any good reading material for a while now and I grow tired of the meager selections they have now in the marketplace, so I would very much appreciate it if you could write me a few pieces of your own, original work. I will provide the paper and pen you require." Castle nodded, trying to tamp down the smirk that threatened to split his face.

"Yes, Captain," he said, deeply. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Don't let it make you cocky," she hissed and he schooled his features, nodding meekly. "Thirdly," she went on, "before anything else, you and your daughter must…bathe. And kindly groom yourself, Mr. Castle; you must look presentable if I am to introduce you to the rest of the crew tonight. I'll have Lanie bring you some fresh clothes, a razor, and some hot water for your bath. It's down the hall. Make good use of it; we don't like to waste water here." Castle nodded in understanding.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said.

"And _don't _call me 'ma'am'," Kate hissed. "It is Captain or it is sir; understood?"

"Yes, sir," Castle replied, obediently.

"Good," Kate sighed. "Now go. I'll have Lanie fix you a bath." Castle nodded and begin to walk away, his daughter slung over his shoulder. "Oh, and Mr. Castle?" He turned before he reached the door, waiting for her instructions. "Since you will not be starting your work until tomorrow, I'll expect the first story by the morning; do not disappoint me."

He nodded, swallowing thickly, before bidding her farewell and closing the dining room door behind him.

**How was that? Please REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 5

**New update! ENJOY!**

Chapter Five

The tub that Lanie filled for them was pleasantly warm and quite large. The young woman herself was just as pleasant, leaving clothes, a large wash rag, and a razor and lather to shave with, as well as bath oils and soap to wash their filthy bodies. Castle thanked her profusely and she told him that she would be right down the hall if he needed her.

After she left, he immediately stripped Alexis of the potato sack she'd worn as a dress after her baby clothes grew too small for her, and lifted her into the tub, getting to scrubbing her clean and removing all the knots and dirt from her hair and skin until she was nearly recognizable.

"Well, look at you!" he cooed, rinsing the soap bubbles from her tiny body, before lifting her back out to dry with the wash rag. "Good as new, Pumpkin," he said, kissing her forehead as he dried her body. In the pile of clothing, he found a simple frock dress that may have been one of the women's at one time, and was just a tad big on Alexis, but it would have to do. She also found a small pair of underwear for her to wear, that he had to roll over a couple of times so that they would not fall down. "Beautiful," he said, kissing her nose, and making her giggle. Alexis reached for his face.

"Papa," she said and he smiled. Her vocabulary was very limited at her young age and he feared that it most had to do with the fact that they were always hiding from people and he made her be quiet. But at least she had learned this much.

And now that they were out of immediate danger, he may have a chance to work on it with her. He prayed that she would start speaking soon.

"Alexis," he replied, pressing her nose, before standing, he attempted to keep her at a bit of a distance, so that she would not dirty herself again and opened the door, calling for Lanie.

The young woman arrived and smiled at the child.

"How clean you are," she exclaimed, kneeling down. "And how very pretty!" She glanced up at Castle. "She has yo eyes," she informed him and he grinned, nodding.

"Can you watch her while I wash up?" he asked.

"Of course," Lanie confirmed, nodding. "Would you like to play a game, little one?" she asked Alexis. The girl looked up at her father and he nodded.

"It's alright," he promised. She nodded to Lanie and the woman smiled brightly, standing and taking her hand. "She doesn't speak very much," he informed Lanie. "I'm hoping to change that, soon, but don't be too concerned if she's silent." Lanie nodded in understanding, before pulling Alexis away with her. The girl turned and gave her father a wave as they went.

He waved back before closing the door, leaning back against it as he sighed. Lord, he hoped he'd made the right decision.

**CBCBCBCBCB**

"Lanie," Kate said, as she came out from below deck, "what are you doing with the child? Where's Mr. Castle?" Lanie smiled at her from her spot on the floor, where she was teaching Alexis an old hand game that her aunties had taught her as a child—one that she and Kate had played when they were young.

"He's still washing up, I imagine," she replied, smiling down as the little girl tapped her arm to get her attention. "Okay, baby," she said, "one more time." Her voice was soulful as she sang the words, never losing beat as her hands and the girl's much smaller ones moved in near-harmony, the redhead's face alight with joy Kate guessed she had never in her lifetime felt. Her hands fumbled a tiny bit, but Lanie never once paused, smiling easily at the child until the song—which Kate had memorized long ago—was over.

"'Gain!" Alexis exclaimed, surprising Lanie, who smiled brightly down at her. "So she has a voice," she said, sweetly. "No more, baby girl; maybe later. We can teach Papa." Alexis nodded furiously, her smile wide and toothy.

Lanie picked her up as she stood, planting the girl on her cocked hip. "Did you need me, Captain?" she asked and Kate grinned, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Growing attached to her already?" she asked and Lanie cackled.

"Might as well," she replied. "She will be with us for quite a while yet, won't she?"

Kate nodded. "If her father pulls his own weight, I suppose," she said, nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Lanie's face split in a sly grin, her eyes looking past Kate's shoulder. "Oh," she said, "I do not think that will be a problem." She nodded in the direction she was looking and Kate turned, her eyes widening at the sight of a clean-shaven and well-washed Richard Castle stepping on deck, his hair still dripping with water.

The first thing that she noticed was his bare chest, the only article of clothing above waistline being the open waist coat. A lump of yellowed cloth, which she assumed was the shirt Lanie had given him, was under his arm. The pants he wore seemed a bit tight, but they were fastened firmly; his feet were bare.

"Captain," he said, nodding. "Miss Parish," he greeted Lanie.

"Papa?" Alexis asked, her head tilting to the side and Kate could understand her confusion. The man she'd met before, the man who'd said his name was Richard Castle, could not have been _this _man with his ruggedly handsome features, and toned, muscular body. And that smile…

Kate ignored the fluttering in her chest and gave him a wry smile.

"Why," she said, "Mr. Castle; you clean up well."

Castle chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, causing his biceps to flex, drawing Kate's eyes right to them.

"Thank you, Captain," he replied, giving her a grin of his own. "The shirt didn't fit, I'm afraid," he said to Lanie and Kate could swear she heard her friend mumble, "Thank the Lord," before answering.

"Then we will have to get you a new one," she replied, "in the Philippines; we'll be there in a few days time, if you can wait."

Castle nodded. "That sounds alright," he said, before smiling at his little girl. "Did you have funny playing with Lanie, Pumpkin?" he asked. The girl smiled and nodded, clapping her hands. "That's good," he said. Lanie placed her on the ground and Alexis toddled to her father, giggling as he lifted her into the air, unaware that the two women in front of him were watching as his muscles rippled all over his body.

"Good Lord," Lanie whispered in Kate's ear, "I may need a drink after that."

Kate snapped out of her daze and rolled her eyes at her friend. "Go see if Antonio and Jenny are finished with supper," she requested. "I'll talk to Paulo about setting sail tonight; we want to be at Manila before the week is up."

"He and Eustace won't be happy about missing sleep tonight," Lanie pointed out. Kate sighed.

"Tell them that I will make it worth their while," Kate replied, firmly. Lanie nodded and headed off, waving goodbye to Alexis, who was comfortably nestled on her father's hip.

"What do you want us to do?" Castle asked, placing his daughter on one shoulder, barely wincing as she clutched his shaggy hair.

"As I said before, Mr. Castle," Kate replied, "all I need you to do is write for me tonight. That, and meet the rest of the crew. Supper should be served soon; I'll have Ryan and Tory show and Alexis to your rooms."

"Rooms?" Castle asked. "You mean, we won't be sharing a bunk?" Kate shook her head.

"I don't allow the males and females to mix at night," she informed him. "Tory, Lanie, and Jenny stay in one room; Paulo, Eustace, Ryan, Antonio, and Esposito in another. Now, your room will be a bit cramped but the ladies will take good care of Al—"

"No," Castle said, shaking his head. "I have to stay with my daughter or she'll have nightmares."

"I'm sure the women can handle—"

"Even I can't handle them, sometimes," Castle admitted. "Isn't there anywhere we could _both _stay; perhaps I could sleep in the ladies' room."

"Mr. Castle, I don't think—"

"Oh, just let him," a voice from behind her said. Kate turned to see Ryan and Tory approaching. "I'm sure he won't cause us too much trouble; and we'll leave him and his little girl alone, as well." Kate lifted her brow at the other woman, but Tory did not flinch.

"Alright," she said, looking back at Castle. "But no fraternizing," she warned, "or you'll be thrown overboard and your daughter will be left in an orphanage in Singapore; understood?"

Castle nodded, solemnly. "Yes, Captain," he said. "Thank you." Kate nodded and turned to glare at Tory. "And you," she said, "you'll be mopping the deck tonight."

Tory's eyes widened at that. "But, I—"

"You spoke out of term," Kate said, putting her hand up to stop Tory's speech. "_Never _undermine my authority. Is that understood?"

Tory looked like she wanted to argue but Kate's hard glare left no room for it. "Yes, Captain," she said, instead.

"Good," Kate said. "Now you two," she included the silent Ryan in this, "go on and clean off the table in the dining hall; we'll be eating soon."

"Yes, Captain," they chorused, before making their way below deck. Kate sighed.

"You really have yourself quite an obedient crew," he commented, "don't you?"

"I'd like to think so," Kate replied, her shoulder squared, untrusting. "We've all known each other a while now. They know I have only the purest intentions."

"For a pirate?" Castle said, smartly.

Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "For _anybody_, Mr. Castle," she corrected. "And before you start using your prejudices on us," she went on, "I implore you to remember that you, too, and your little girl are pirates now, as well. Don't forget that."

With that, she walked off, leaving Castle staring after her. But, instead of being intimidated, like most men probably would be, he was…_intrigued._

Something had happened to her, he was sure, that made her who she was today.

And he was going to find out what that something was, even if it killed him.

**REVIEWS please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

The second Kate shut the door behind her, she allowed her body to relax against it, taking slow, calming breaths and allowing herself a moment of weakness. Even three years after Montgomery had passed and left the ship in her care, she still found herself becoming overwhelmed.

"Never show weakness," Montgomery had once said during a sparring match, "to anybody. The second they see a weak spot," he swiped at her left foot and she lifted it, grinning momentarily before he swiped at the other foot, knocking her to the ground, "they'll go for it." He grinned down at her. "Understood?" he asked.

Kate had sighed. "Yes, Captain," she said, standing and getting back into position.

"It's a slow process," he'd gone on; "you'll find yourself lowering you defenses, unwittingly, but you mustn't. Not unless you trust the person, implicitly."

"There is no trust in swordplay," Kate replied, echoing the words he'd told her so many times before.

"Ah," said Montgomery, "but lessons learned during swordplay are broader than that. You should know that by now."

Kate thought back on those words now; they'd carried her through these last few years as Captain. She was not yet twenty-five, but already she carried the weight of her mistrust of every new face she came across. Her defenses must constantly remain up, lest she allow herself to fall prey to a traitor. She still didn't even trust Tory completely, even after years of knowing her.

And now this Mr. Castle…Kate felt her heart rate pick up at just the thought of the muscular, clean-shaven man. Never before had she had such a longing for a member of her own crew before. She wouldn't allow herself to; not knowing how horrible things could go. A sour romance could result in mutiny—or worse.

No, she thought to herself, not worth it. She had thought, fleetingly, about dropping him off at the next closest dock with enough money to buy him and his daughter new clothes and a roof over his head, but that thought had dissipated right on the spot. To give charity would be to show weakness, and, for Captain Kate Beckett, that was impossible.

Kate sighed, closing her eyes, allowing herself a moment of silence before standing and straightening herself. Checking that her cutlass was properly fastened to her hip and fixing her hat, making certain that her hair stay neatly arranged underneath. She glanced around the room, her eyes falling on the shelves, nearly bare but for a small silver chest; one she'd not yet opened in the three years it had been in her possession.

Kate's head tilted at the sight. Perhaps, now was the—

The loud clanging of the meal bell startled her from her thoughts and Kate sighed.

_Time for supper._

She gave one last forlorn look at the chest, vowing that she could open it soon, before making her way to the dining hall, squaring her shoulders and schooling her features as she entered.

As always, the clatter and voices that she could hear muffled by the door immediately ceased as she stepped in; just like they had every time Captain Montgomery had stepped through that very same door thousands of times before her. Everybody was solemn as she walked the length of the room to her own seat, at the head of the table and sat down, her stomach rumbling lowly at the sight of the meal before her.

Antonio and Jenny had made good use of two of the lobsters, as well as the potatoes, which they'd chopped and mashed, and the vegetables, which they'd steamed. There was just enough food on the table to keep everybody sitting at it satisfied until the next meal; never any surplus, lest they run out of nourishment before they reached the next port.

Kate looked around the table at the dirty, hungry-looking faces and nodded.

"Eat," she said, and at once hands were reaching for rolls and passing around spoons and dishes. Lanie passed Kate a plate filled with food, as well as a small bowl of stew and a glass of rum, which Kate thanked her for.

The older members of her crew barely registered the two new hungry faces sitting with them—Alexis having taken up residence on her father's lap, her chin barely rising above the tabletop she was so tiny. Castle prepared her a plate and fed her in between bites of his own food.

Once everybody had their plates filled and glasses topped, not a morsel left on the serving plates, everything was silent as they began to eat, shoving as much food as possible into their mouths.

After a few moments, Eustace seemed to be the first to notice the newest members of their crew.

"Captain?" he said, looking to Kate. "Who is this man? And why does he have a red-haired monkey?"

Lanie let out a cackle at the face Alexis made at being called a monkey and the rest of the table followed. Kate even allowed herself a tiny grin, hidden behind her glass, before answering him.

"Mr. Castle," she corrected, "is actually our new mate, Eustace; he and his daughter, Alexis, will be taking Deacon and Martin's place on the crew."

"I doubt the monkey could do much work here," Eustace laughed, grinning at the deathly glare the little girl sent his way. Kate rolled her eyes.

"That is enough, Eustace," she said. "Or else I'll have you on the twenty-four hour sailing shift."

"Sorry, Captain," the man said immediately, laughing as Alexis stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh," he said, addressing Castle, "she is a feisty one."

Castle laughed, patting her head. "Takes after her grandmother," he said, "hair and all." Alexis tipped her head back to look up at him and he leaned down, kissing her nose and making her giggle.

"Aww," Jenny and Lanie cooed, together. Even the toughened Tory grinned at the adorable little girl and her father. Kate felt Lanie nudge her under the table and rolled her eyes at the raised eyebrow her friend was giving her.

"As I was saying," Kate went one, "Mr. Castle and his child will be joining our crew since we've recently said farewell to other mates. Alexis, obviously, is far too young to be helping out with the labor, but perhaps Lanie wouldn't mind teaching her healing techniques? Perhaps, in time, she will become our next healer."

Lanie nodded, grinning madly. "It would bring me great joy," she confirmed, waving to Alexis, who waved a chubby hand back.

"And Mr. Castle?" Paulo asked. "What will he be doing?"

"Mr. Castle will take over Deacon and Martin's labor. In fact, while at sea, Mr. Castle, you will be responsible for tying up the crates in storage and keep them from tipping over during our travel. As well as taking shifts steering the ship; Eustace and Paulo will teach you how." The two men in question groaned and Kate turned her eyes on them. "Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

Tory snorted at the very inaccurate moniker; pirates were never gentlemen.

"No, Captain," Eustace said, shaking his head. "It's just that…well, with us taking the night shifts, and Mr. Castle undoubtedly taking day shifts, there doesn't seem to be time to teach him the ropes; perhaps you could do that better than us."

"Especially since Eustace nearly decapitated Ryan when he attempted to teach him how to steer," Paulo added.

"Me?" Eustace scoffed. "You were about a minute from throwing him into the ocean!"

There was a series of chuckles throughout the table and Kate sighed.

"Fine," she said, "I will teach Mr. Castle." She turned to the man himself. "Our first lesson begins at sunrise; _don't _be late."

Castle nodded. "Yes, Captain," he said, obediently, his heart secretly soaring inside of his chest. It was not every day that he got to spend time with such a beautiful woman—as guarded as she seemed.

After that, they went back to making plans for the Philippines and the contacts that they would have to meet for trades. Castle wondered just how lawful these trades would be, but decided against asking. Instead, he focused on filling his and his daughter's long empty stomachs, still in awe how much can change in just a matter of hours.

**CBCBCBCB**

Over an hour later, after the plates had been cleared and Esposito was left to wash them (it was his turn, after all), the ladies led Castle and Alexis to their room, where nearly half the bunks were empty—and tiny. Castle could see what the captain meant about the spaces being too tiny for more than one person. He would be lucky if _he _could fit.

The ladies retired to their own bunks, settling in for the night, and Castle made his way to two adjacent bottom bunks, placing Alexis in one and covering her with one of the blankets they'd been given. She immediately snuggled into the lumpy mattress, which was softer than anything she'd ever slept on before. Castle kneeled by her bed, stroking her hair until she'd been completely lulled to sleep.

Only after he saw her breaths evening, did he stand, making his way to his own bunk. Lanie helped him raised the one above it so that it was flat against the wall and he could sit up in bed. He thanked her and she just nodded before suddenly pulling something out of her dress pocket.

Castle's eyes widened at a small leather-bound journal and a pen. Lanie placed them in his lap.

"Captain said you would need these," she said. Castle nodded and thanked her again, checking to see how much ink was in the pen before cracking open the journal.

On the first page, he smiled at the cramped handwriting that covered half of it.

"_Mr. Castle,_

_ I look forward to your first tale. Do not disappoint me._

_ Captain Beckett"_

He sighed, searching his mind for a tale that might interest her and falling flat. He hadn't written in years; hadn't even put a pen to paper since he left his wife. He didn't even know where to begin…

Suddenly, his eyes widened as a thought struck him; a story about a street-wise orphan who, by some series of events, becomes the first female pirate captain.

The details in his mind were a bit fuzzy, but after a few pages, he had a clear vision of his character—Nicolette "Nikki" Heat—in his mind.

The sun was just beginning to peak through his portside window when he lifted the pen, the journal completely filled.

**REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I'm not going to finish this story as soon as I'd hoped. Sorry about that but I've been contributing to the Castle Ficathon and it ends the day before s7 begins and I wanna reach my goal before then, so there might be lulls between chapters. I also have a few other stories going that might contribute, as well. But I'll try my hardest to hash out a schedule ASAP and hopefully have out a chapter a week for each story. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Castle hid a yawn behind his hand as he listened to the Captain explain how to steer and keep a firm grip on the wheel. He'd made it to their impromptu lesson right on time and handed Kate the filled journal before taking his place behind her as she showed him where to place his hands. Now, he was nearly falling asleep where he stood, his head drooping every so often before he caught himself and straightened, just before she turned to look at him.

He was starting to lose the battle, however, as he felt his eyelids droop, his body swaying precariously to the left as he began to drift out of consciousness…

"Mr. Castle!" He nearly wet himself at the sound of the angry voice, his eyes snapping open as he stared into the livid green eyes of the captain. "Am I keeping you away, sir?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"No, Mi—Captain," Castle lied. "Not at all. I just…I spent a great deal of my night filling that journal you provided for me and I…I'm just a tad…exhausted."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You can return to your bunk," she said, "_after_ I am satisfied that you have truly learned something. Have you?" He nodded and she stepped aside. "So show me," she said.

Castle sighed and grabbed the wheel, trying to hold it like she said, but his tired hands kept slipping and he was about to turn and apologize when he felt a firm, warm weight settle on his right hand. His eyes widened for a second when he looked down as saw her slender fingers press between his much larger ones.

"Here," she said, her breath against his ear, which made his tired body shiver. "And here," she said, pressing her left hand atop his, positioning it correctly. "Keep a firm grip, Mr. Castle." He nodded, finding himself unable to speak as the whole of her body pressed against his back in order for her to be able to reach his hands.

"For the most part, Mr. Castle," Kate went on. "You will not have to move the wheel. Not unless there is an obstruction which you'll have to avoid…or a fellow ship we'll have to loot."

"Loot?" Castle asked, turning to look at her and only just meeting his eyes as he didn't dare move his hands, lest she remove hers from atop them.

"Pirates," she reminded them silently. "Don't worry; everybody on my crew knows how to fight and we haven't had a fatality…yet."

Castle swallowed thickly. "It's not me I'm concerned about, Captain," he admitted.

"Alexis, is it?" Kate asked, knowingly. "Don't fret; she'll never be in any danger during a raid; not if I can help it." The promise was heartfelt and said without a waver or hesitation in her voice, and it made Castle feel much better.

"Thank you, Captain," he said, "I greatly appreciate that."

"So long as you don't cross me," Kate added, her usual tough, no-nonsense tone returning.

Castle couldn't help but grin at that. He knew, from the second he met her, that this woman had walls. And it would take more than just a single moment of weakness to break down those walls.

But he would.

**X_X_X**

She eventually allowed him to return to his bunk, after he showed her that he knew how to move through the water, almost effortlessly, and avoided a simple piece of driftwood that wouldn't even have harmed the ship if they'd hit it.

And while he retired for a nap, she stayed and took over the steering for the morning, setting an empty crate by the wheel so she could rest every now and again to read the story he'd written for her.

On her first break, she was able to read the first ten pages, which both captivated and infuriated her. There was no denying whom the character of 'Nikki Heat' was based off of, though it was _impossible _to truly know anything about her life that she, or anybody else, hadn't told him. And she knew none of her crew would ever disrespect her in such a way as to tell this stranger her personal story.

He must have guessed, she thought to herself. There's no way…

But there it was, within the first few paragraphs; the death of her parents. Of _Nikki's _parents, anyway. Kate couldn't be certain that her father was well and truly gone, and she never wanted to lose the hope that he was still out there, searching for her.

And the way that they died was different, as well. In Castle's fictional world, the Heats died of a house fire, set by government soldiers; a cruel twist of irony, considering Mr. Heat was once part of the same battalion that committed the act of arson. The only survivor was young Nicolette Heat, who was playing out in a back field when the flames engulfed her childhood home. She was 12, older than Kate had been when her own world came crashing down around her.

Nicolette attempted to go back to save her parents, but gas must have been poured, because there was an explosion and embers and flying pieces of burning debris flew out at her, leaving a burn on her face. But the brave young child did not cry; instead, she ran.

She ran as far as her feet would take her, ripping her dress—a fact eerily similar to Kate's own distress at the time of her family's destruction—and kept it up until she'd made it to the docks, out of breath and terrified for her life.

She approached a man, a black Captain, begging him for help and the older man took pity on her and led her to his ship, introducing her to his crew and inviting her to become a part of it, in exchange for food and shelter. The young girl agreed, of course, and—

"Ship ahoy!"

The exclamation startled Kate from her reading and she looked up at Ryan, who was taking his shift in the lookout, his telescope held against his eye as he stared ahead. She stood, placing the journal on her crate and peered in the direction he was looking, her eyes widening at the sight of a ship, but not the kind she'd been expecting.

Instead of the usual cargo ship they were used to seeing, there was a wreck. A ship much like theirs, but torn into pieces, driftwood floating about, sails floating over the pieces like blankets; the grave of what must have, at one time, been a simply marvelous pirate ship. Kate turned to wheel, making to avoid the wreckage, but not far or fast enough that they couldn't catch a good look at it.

"Keep an eye out, Ryan," she ordered. "Tell me if there's any cargo that can be salvaged and sold. Perhaps we'll make a little extra in the Philippines."

"Roger that, Cap," Ryan replied, his scope trained on the wreckage. She steered the ship as close as she dared, making sure that the sails wouldn't catch too much wind for them to stop. They were nearly past when Ryan called out again: "Captain, wait! Halt the ship! I see someone!"

"Some_one_?" Kate asked, sending the signal for Tory to lower the anchor. The ship halted with a soft lurch and she, along with Jenny and Esposito, raced to the port side, looking out at the wreckage.

At first, she couldn't see _anything _of value, let alone _anybody_, but then she saw it—or, rather, him. Kate's eyes widened at the sight and she ordered both Tory and Javier to retreat him while she sent Jenny for Lanie, who had the only healing ability on the ship.

The young black woman ran out just as they lifted the teenage boy out of the water. His skin was already cold and clammy, but they could feel his heart beat in his chest, so there still might be time to save him. Alexis was with her, looking curiously at the boy as Lanie got to her knees next to him, her hands pressing against his chest, attempting to expel any water that might be trapped in his lungs, but to no avail.

Kate didn't even notice the redhead watching until she'd seen almost everything and heard Lanie curse as his pulse grew ever more faint, until it was nonexistent. Kate felt the urge to rush to the girl and shield her from the view. Kate, herself, had watched too many men die when she'd first joined the crew, and the very sight of a man's life slipping away had given her more nightmares than she liked to think of. She did not want another child to suffer through that.

She reached for the toddler and pulled her around, facing her instead of the body, which had gone still, without a pulse. She attempted to engage Alexis in the clapping game that Lanie had taught her, but the child's focus was solely on the boy and she attempted to turn back around, but Kate kept a firm grip on her shoulders, attempting to save her the burden of nightmares.

But to no avail.

"Sleeping," Alexis exclaimed, pointing at the body. Lanie turned to her and gave her a sad smile.

"Yes, baby," she said, nodding. "He's sleeping." The two women locked eyes and Kate could see the heartbreak in the darker woman's; she was not much older than this boy, who'd gone cold in her arms, but it always hurt her to see death, no matter what her age or the victim's age.

"Wrap him," Kate ordered, softly. "Bring him to the brig; we'll figure out what to do with him later." Tory and Esposito nodded, the former grabbing a tarp to place over him, before they shared the burden of his weight.

Alexis watched, curiously, not understanding what was happening in front of her own eyes. Kate prayed that it would be a long while yet before she _did _understand.

But she knew that was a ridiculous hope. After all, the girl would grow up on a pirate ship.

**REVIEWS please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Long times, no see! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been working on my entry for the 2014 Castle Hiatus Ficathon (which is now over) and it took all my time, but I'm done and I'm back and I'm going to try to be on a regular schedule, which means I will be updating every Friday from now on. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

They buried the body at sea—not that they really had much of a choice in the matter.

Castle had been none too happy upon hearing that his daughter witnessed her first death while he'd been sacked out, but got over it rather quickly when Lanie explained that she'd declared him 'sleeping' and they hadn't the heart to correct her. His relief over her innocence was just barely overshadowed by the fact that she'd learned to say a new word. He chose to focus on that.

"She's speaking?" he asked. "I mean, other than the usual 'hello' and 'Papa', that is; truly?"

Lanie nodded, smiling softly and a bit sadly. She'd been unable to focus at all on anything other than that poor boy, whose body now resided below their feet. Finally, after he'd laid her down for a nap, Castle had suggested the idea of what he had dubbed a 'Viking funeral'.

"I heard about them years ago," he'd told Kate and anybody else who'd listen. "The Scandinavians send the body of their fallen out on boats and set them on fire to burn the body. Bloody brilliant, if you ask me." He was grinning, but it slowly fell from his face as he saw the grim faces of the crew all around them. "In a completely morbid fashion, I mean," he added. "But I think it would be an appropriate way to pay respects to this young man, don't you agree, Captain?" His bright blue eyes implored Captain Beckett, whose focus was also on the young man resting below deck, in a cold, damp cell. She just wanted him to be gone, to act as if it never happened; maybe then she'd be able to sleep tonight.

So she agreed. Ordered Ryan and Esposito and Eustace to clean the body and was shocked when Lanie offered to wrap him in one of her own handmade blankets.

"On my island," she said, softly, "we had our own traditions." Then she was gone, leaving no room for argument or even a single question.

Meanwhile, Castle and Tory constructed a float out of driftwood and spare rope, doing as well as they could to make a boat for him with what little they had available. In the end, though, the boy's feet dangled from the edge. Lanie had wrapped the gangly, skinny body in a colorful blanket made from yarn and lace, with abstract patterns running all along it, as if telling a story. His body had been stripped and cleaned before being wrapped and as the boys carried him out, he looked as delicate as an infant, which didn't make the process any easier for any of them.

When it was time to lower him, Antonio and Paulo and Esposito lowered him into the water, each pirate taking off his or her hat as he floated a safe distance from the ship. Jenny had a handkerchief held to her face, wiping at silent tears as they watched the boy's body bob in the water. Ryan reached out to lay a tentative hand on her shoulder and she leaned towards him, allowing him to comfort her.

Kate was the first to toss a torch—just a piece of driftwood lit on fire. It just caught the side of the float, starting the fire spreading. One by one, the rest of the crew threw torches of their own, until the entire thing was engulfed in flames. They watched as, against the setting sun, the boy's body went up in flames, burning even as it sunk, until there was nothing in sight, but for a single piece of charred driftwood.

"May he rest in peace," Kate said, firmly and heartfelt. All eyes turned to her and she allowed them to see but one of the dozen or so tears she'd shed over the death of this unknown person they were all now mourning, before ordering them to get back to work. Jenny and Antonio set off towards the kitchen while Eustace and Paulo argued about whom would take first shift steering for the night. Esposito and Ryan pulled up the anchor and got about setting the sails up to return to their trip.

As they all did this, Lanie excused herself, claiming that she needed to go over her medical books, but both Kate and Castle could see the tears brimming in her eyes. For a moment, it looked as if Kate would allow her friend to just leave, but, to Castle's surprise, she grabbed her instead, pulling her in for a tight hug. Lanie sobbed into Kate's shoulder as the taller woman rubbed her back, whispering soothing words into her ear. Castle felt like an intruder on their own private moment, but he couldn't force himself to look away if he tried. This was the biggest sign of human compassion he'd seen from the captain since coming aboard—and it was _fascinating_.

When they pulled back, Kate reached up and rubbed her thumb across Lanie's wet cheek, catching a stray tear. They spoke no words, but practically had a conversation with their eyes alone and Lanie nodded, before turning and making her way below deck. Then Kate turned her hard gaze on him.

"Mr. Castle," she said, "please go below deck, to storage, and make sure all of our crates are battened down and not falling over." Castle nodded, regaining his composure quickly.

"Uh, yes, Captain," he said, before heading off in the direction Lanie had gone. Before entering the large cargo hold, he checked on his daughter, who was still sleeping in her bunk, angelically, with her thumb tucked into her mouth, her opposite hand clutching the blanket that Lanie had given to her. He smiled softly at her and pressed a single kiss to her forehead before heading off to do as the captain had ordered, tucking away all the new information he'd just gleaned from this experience.

This was all going into the next Nikki Heat journal, he decided.

_Every. Single. Detail._

He spent an hour in the cargo hold, making sure that no crate was in danger of falling with the steady rock of the ship and that everything was in order before he felt the weight of somebody's gaze on his back. He turned to see Captain Beckett sitting on the bottom step of the single flight that led down there. She was staring steadily at him with her intense green-eyed gaze, the leather journal he'd filled to capacity in her hands. Her expression was completely unreadable and that unnerved him, but he tried not to let it show.

"Captain," he greeted, smiling easily. "How did you like it?"

"It was…unsatisfying," Kate replied, slowly.

"Oh?" Castle asked, trying not to grin. He hadn't had enough room to even the last sentence—which was not the conclusion in any way, shape, or form, he knew.

"You didn't finish," Kate said, telling him what he must have already knew. "There is too much left unexplained. It needs more."

"Well," he said, walking towards her, "then I'll need more, Captain."

"Excuse me?" Kate asked, standing abruptly.

"More _paper_," Castle clarified. "You can see, I ran out of room; I'll need another journal if you want more, Sir. Perhaps a few."

"I only have one more," Kate sighed. "But I'll buy you more once we reach land." Castle nodded.

"Then I will happily write you more," he said, nodding. "But I will need to know a bit more about my muse."

"Your…your _what_?" Kate asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You heard me," Castle replied, challenging. "My _muse;_ you, Captain."

"Do not call me that," Kate growled, "if you value your life. _And _the life of your daughter."

"You keep threatening Alexis's life," Castle pointed out, "but I find it hard to believe that you would ever hurt a child."

"Why is that?" she asked, challenging him back, trying to keep herself cold and detached—though she knew he was right.

"Your heart is too good," Castle said, so soft it was almost a whisper.

"I'm a _pirate_," Kate scoffed.

"That doesn't change who you are, Captain Beckett," he replied, confidently. "Just who your want others to believe you are. You tried to protect my daughter today from just _seeing _the death of that boy—yes, Lanie told me what you did. And I would like to thank you for that—for holding it together because, honest, I'm not so sure I would be able to. So…thank you."

Kate set her lips in a thin line, her eyes still narrowed at him. This man had been here barely a day and already he believed he knew all about her? Nonsense; he knew _nothing_.

But the book in her hand…it proved different. It proved…_something. _Something she wasn't quite comfortable with so, in true Katherine Beckett fashion, would ignore.

"Make sure nothing falls in here," she said, finally, changing the subject. "If there is any damage done to my cargo, then you and your daughter will be the ones to pay. Understood?"

Castle smirked, recognizing the avoidance technique, but nodded anyway.

"Yes, Captain," he said. "As you wish."

"There will be a new journal waiting for you on your bunk tonight," she informed him, before stomping up the steps, not even bothering to bid him farewell. He didn't bother, either; just watched her go, her step just as confident and alluring as always.

_I wouldn't mind finding _you _in my bunk tonight_, he found himself thinking, before mentally slapping his inner self upside the head.

He had no idea where _that _had come from…

…but maybe he did.

Either way, he was in big trouble.

**REVIEWS please!**


End file.
